Eu gosto assim, meio amargo!
by Triele
Summary: Dois leviatãs levando um papo reto sobre o quanto Sam e Dean Winchester são pirados! Nosense.


**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus, estou descaradamente utilizando a criação de outras pessoas e construindo minha própria fantasia com ela. Faço para o meu prazer e satisfação e também para agradar a quem queira me acompanhar e sonhar um pouco. Não rola um puto, embora eu economize uma grana em terapia!

**Título: **Eu gosto assim, meio amargo!

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Avisos: **MachoxMacho!

**Spoiler**: Episódio 7x6 – talvez você precise assistir para entender.

Sinopse: Dois leviatãs levando um papo reto sobre o quanto Sam e Dean Winchester são pirados! Nosense

**-W-**

__Sabe, ele comia um desses todo dia! E do fundo do seu coração ele acha isso tão gostoso quanto sexo! Isso, isso é nojento!_

O homem com aparência de Dean Winchester largou o hamburger meio comido no prato, enquanto seu companheiro, aparentemente Sam Winchester, empurrava o prato de salada para longe de si com cara de nojo.

__Plantas mortas com creme melequento! É como comer superioridade moral. Quer dizer, me diga o que é pior._

__Quer dizer, honestamente, eu só...quer saber? Eu não suporto o cara! Haja complexo de herói! Ele não tem relacionamentos! Não, ele tem tendências para a santidade. Oh, e ele acha que é engraçado. Ele pensa que é um maldito comediante._

Aquele que deveria ser Sam concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

__Quem tem dois polegares e é totalmente doido? Estou falando sério! Não tem nada além de Satanás passando aqui dentro! Quer dizer, como não está numa camisa de força está além de mim._

"Sam Winchester" pareceu pensativo por um segundo, antes de continuar a falar.

__Sabe, eu tive um irmão com tantos problemas uma vez._

__É? _

__Sabe o que fiz?_

__Hum?_

__Eu o comi!_

__È claro que você o comeu!_

O clone de Dean Winchester foi veemente em sua concordância, o que o companheiro poderia ter feito além de comer o irmão?

Uma pequena pausa e "Dean" se lembrou de algo que o fez rir.

_Oque? – o leviatã com a imagem de Sam, acompanhou o suposto irmão na risada, sem saber bem porque estava rindo. – Tá rindo de que?

_Ah esses caras! Eles são mesmo pirados. – "Dean" virou-se para "Sam" ainda se sacudindo todo com o ataque de risos. – Você nem imagina...

_Fala cara, o que é? – "Sam" perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

_Sabe o santinho aqui? – pausa dramática – Também quer comer "você"! Igual você fez com seu irmão. –voltou a soltar risadinhas que começavam a irritar "Sam".

_Como é? Para de rir e explica!

_Bem, não como você fez com seu irmão, mas...bem... o cara é gamadão no irmão, ou seja, em você!

_Naaaaão!

_Oh, yeh!

_Você só pode tá de brincadeira!

_Não!

_Sério? Não! – "Sam" deixaria o queixo cair, se isso não fosse provocar uma onda de pânico imediata nos clientes do restaurante. Tinham planos para eles, não era hora de saírem correndo...ainda._ Ah, para! É brincadeira, né?

_Não mesmo! O cara é, tipo...apaixonado pelo irmão! – "Dean" fazia gestos com as mãos para ilustrar. _Dá para acreditar? Tipo...esse lance de amor mesmo, sabe...essa merda melosa dos humanos? O cara olha pro irmão e tem vontade de chorar. Fica pensando que morreria sem o cara, sabe...bem assim: eu te amo! Eu faço qualquer coisa por você! – recitou com olhos lacrimejantes e voz chorosa_ pensa nisso o tempo todo! dá pra acreditar? Cheio de henhenhém por causa do irmão! Um saco, cara! Sério, totalmente pirados, isso sim! Os dois! – complementou mostrando os dois dedos da mão para enfatizar.

_Nossa! Totalmente pirados!

Balançaram a cabeça em descrença.

"Sam" soltou um profundo suspiro, franziu os lábios, balançou a cabeça em negativa. Tava até difícil raciocinar.

_Você tem certeza mesmo?

_ Tô te falando, o cara é tipo... dã..."ai como eu te amo!" Sacou?

_Mas que sujeitinho safado! Como ele pode? Eu idol..., quero dizer o Sam aqui idolatra ele, e ele tá afim de comer o cara? Safado!

_Bom, não é bem assim! – "Dean" respondeu meio contrariado_Pra ser justo e falar a verdade, ele - apontou para si próprio - não fica muito a vontade com esse sentimento todo, às vezes nem dorme por causa disso, cara! Fica se culpando, se acha um nojento e tals, e falta furar os próprios olhos quando se pega olhando pra sua bunda! – caiu na risada novamente acompanhado por "Sam".

_ O que eu não entendo é por que ele não parte logo pra cima, já que é isso que ele quer!

_Hein, você acha que o grandão aí topava?

Foi a vez de "Sam" cair na risada. .

_ Eu te falei...ele _I.D.O.L.A.T.R.A_ o cara, sacou! Depois do susto, sei não! Acho que até topava!

_Porra! Dois idiotas.

_Não é?

Mais uma pausa profunda e cheia de reflexão.

"Sam" pensava em como esses humanos eram difíceis de compreender, aliás, pra que entender?

Comida era comida.

Se bem que aquela loucura toda dava uma temperada gostosa na carne.

"Sam" chegou a salivar.

_Hei, posso te pedir uma coisa?

"Dean" o olhou meio desconfiado.

_Não vai querer dar pra mim, né? – perguntou rindo de lado.

"Sam" o acompanhou no sorriso.

_Não bro, credo! – fez uma careta de nojo _ Deixa eu escolher? Eu vou querer comer ele – disse apontando o dedo pra si próprio – imagina a cara que ele vai fazer quando eu contar pra ele que "Dean" – apontou o dedo para o companheiro – é gamado nele? Puta merda, vai ficar azedinho, eu adoro quando eles ficam assim meio azedo – estalou a língua no céu da boca – vou roer até os ossos!

Caíram os dois na gargalhada.

_Ok, Sam é todo seu! E o Dean é meu! Nem vai me dar trabalho, o cara já é amargo de natureza.

"Sam" pôs a mão no ombro do "irmão", pensando que tinha sorte de pegar esse serviço com esse cara, ele era muito camarada!

_Você consegue entender porque que _**Ele**_ trancou_** a gente**_ no purgatório?

"Dean" estendeu as mãos expressando sua incredulidade.

_Dá pra acreditar nessa merda?

_Puta injustiça, né?

_É! Tremenda injustiça. Eles que são doidos e _**Ele**_ bota a gente em cana!

_Pois é! O foda e a gente ter que pegar logo esses caras, né?

Ficaram ainda um tempo perdidos em pensamento, companheiros de infortúnio que eram, tendo aquela missão ingrata para cumprir.

_Fazer oque né? – "Dean" resmungou – Ordens são ordens!

__Tá certo! Nesse caso vamos ligar o aquecedor! _

Quando o FBI chegou a carnificina era total e o vídeo gravado em um celular não deixava dúvidas.

Os irmãos Winchester estavam de volta a ativa. Loucos de pedra e armados até os dentes.

**-W-**

Er...era pra ser engraçado!

Reviews?


End file.
